Jess Lewis
''"Want to hear a secret? Scores don't matter." ''~ Jess to Darion Jess was the female tribute from District 5 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. She was known for her sassy attitude and carefree, almost confident views upon the games themselves. She was the only pair of siblings together in these games, with her brother Ruffian. Biography Early Life Jess was born somewhere in District 5, along with her brother and twin, Ruffian. They grew up in a rather poor home, and Jess often found herself having to support her family, as her brother was very much so the more innocent and less built twin. Jess developed a hard shell from her early life and this was something she could use to benefit her in the games, which she ended up being reaped for. It is unclear if one of the twins volunteered or not, but it's believed that it was 100% coincidental, as her brother mentions that it was a "surprise." 99th Hunger Games In the beginning, Jess often closed herself off from the other tributes, choosing to stay with her brother in their tribute quarters. She was never seen to participate in many of the events before the interviews, but in the interviews, she revealed the part of her personality that no one expected from a girl like her, and this gained her a bit of popularity, but not as much as many of the other tributes. Training When it came to training, Jess was almost never seen in the training center, usually staying in her quarters. It was mentioned early on that she was decent with a medium-sized hammer, and could wield a sword well enough. She was also likely very good at survival skills, seeing her backstory and upbringing forcing her to provide for herself and her family. In her private session, she probably showed the game-makers her survival skills and use of the medium-sized hammer and sword. Unfortunately, the game-makers were not impressed, and gave her a 5. She disagreed with this score. Interview Jess' interview was surprisingly good, she gained a bit of a female following due to her sassy attitude and charm, she was rather laid back about the games, even going on to say that the scores don't matter, and that anything could happen in the arena. What she wore to the interview wasn't specified, but whatever it was, was probably just as sassy as her personality. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Jess, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 10 Female, Edie, and to the right of the District 7 Male, Jason. upon the games starting. Jess didn't go into the direct fighting. She stayed around the sweet spot, between the pedestals and the cornucopia, getting the rather decent findings around the area. At one point she was almost hit by a throwing knife from the District 1 Female, Crystallia, but it was intended to hit someone else, it simply startled Jess. Jess took off to the treeline, along with the District 3 Male, Malachite, from which they hid until the initial bloodbath finished. She devised a plan that required Malachite to go around the back of the cornucopia, to surprise the careers who lounged in the inside of the horn. Jess would confront them head-on. Jess gave Malachite some time to go around the treeline, before charging out of the foliage, making it close to the careers, only to be shot in the face and chest by Crystallia, who had performed her famous double-arrow shot. Jess died instantaneously. She placed 12th out of the 24 tributes, making it halfway. Victims * Jess did not kill any tributes. Popularity * Jess remained decently liked by the capitol but was laughed at due to her poor planning skills.